


The Creator of Species

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Post-Time War (Doctor Who), The Master's Drums (Doctor Who), creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The Creator is one of the oldest creatures in the Universe. Also… The Master has a wife? When did that happen and what does she have to do with Earth?





	The Creator of Species

Billions and billions of years ago a group of people was created. This group was special… God had created them for one specific reason. They were to populate the universe in his stead. God was old and his imagination had been fleeing for years, causing him to become overwhelmed with the emptiness of his creation.

The group – they didn't have a name – was happy to comply, creating and creating for years and years until the whole of creation was bustling with life.

Life that once upon a time celebrated this group as their gods. They never took the place of the original Father but people knew about them. For millions of years, stories were passed down until slowly, the group became forgotten.

God had promised each member of the group a mate. Someone who would complete them and would make them happy. He couldn't tell when or how they would meet but the group knew that there was one person out in the universe for them.

Over the years, the members who hadn't found their mates slowly gave up, disregarding the promise that had been made. Sure, none of them thought that He was lying but their hope was lost the longer they had to wait.

Billions of years after they were created – thirteen billion, in fact – and only three members of the group remained. The three of them had grown weary of the world. There had been so many wars, so much destruction that they searched for a place they could stay in peace without anyone knowing who they were.

It was purely by chance that the lone female called the Creator happened to stumble across her mate. He had still been young when they met but neither of them could deny their connection to another.

Centuries after their first meeting, the Creator heard of a terrible war – the Time War. A war her mate was playing a role in. As soon as the news reached her, she tried to make her way to Gallifrey to take him away but things came differently than she thought.


End file.
